


At Last

by Echele78



Series: Flufftober/Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, Husbands, Love, M/M, Malec, Music, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Flufftober 2019 Day 1 Prompt - Dancing





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2019 Day 1 Prompt - Dancing

Alec Lightwood is a Shadowhunter, an expert archer and Head of the New York Institute; therefore, he does…not …dance. _However_, when his husband asks and looks at him with his gleaming golden eyes, how can he say no? He can’t deny Magnus anything, even dancing so Alec takes Magnus’ offered hand and lets Magnus pull him up off the couch and lead him into the middle of the living room floor. Magnus waves his hand and the room is filled with the sweeping orchestral intro of “At Last” by Etta James. 

Magnus spins Alec into his arms, left hand holding onto Alec’s right while he snakes his right hand around Alec’s waist. Alec rests his left hand along Magnus’ right shoulder and Magnus pulls him in close so there’s a mere inch of space between them. They start swaying together to the music. As Etta’s soulful voice begins to flow through the speakers, Magnus looks deep into Alec’s eyes and sings along quietly: 

_(Magnus)_  
_At last my love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah_  
_At last the skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you_

Alec pulls Magnus in closer so the last inch of space between them disappears and he rests his cheek against Magnus’. Alec whispers the next lines into Magnus’ ear, hoping Magnus will understand just how much he means to him:

_(Alec)_  
_ I found a dream that I could speak to_  
_ A dream that I can call my own_  
_ I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_ A thrill that I have never known, oh yeah_  
_ You smiled, you smiled, oh and then the spell was cast_

Without breaking apart or looking at each other, they finish the final lyrics of the song together:

_And here we are in Heaven_ _  
For you are mine at last_

They continue to dance, pressed as close together as they can get, while the orchestra plays until the song fades out. Reluctantly they step apart, but don’t let go of each other completely. 

Alec can’t believe how lucky he was to find Magnus. He takes Magnus’ face in his hands and gazes into the eyes of the man that he loves. “I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. More than anything in the world. You know that, right?” he asks. “Of course I know that. You show me every day.” is Magnus’ reply. “And YOU know that no one, before or during all those years I had closed off my heart, _no one_ compares to you or could ever take your place. Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, I love you more than words can say.”

They come together in a kiss that promises their evening is just beginning. They walk hand in hand to their bedroom, each reflecting on how they finally found the love they were meant to have…at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> "At Last" can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM) if you're so inclined to read while listening. I would suggest it.


End file.
